


The First Five by Lady Ashla Lord Bogen

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Wicca, master/apprentice relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen





	The First Five by Lady Ashla Lord Bogen

Adam was being quiet, almost too quiet even for a college student in finals week.  His eyes flicked up to his companion, a dark-haired green-gold eyed lithe female “Luce figured it out, didn’t he?”  Ari’s eyes darkened, “The entire family is suspicious now.  Thank the Goddess that we’re so good at concealing injuries, but with Luce interested in us-“ Ari trailed off as Adam nodded in understanding, “We have to be careful not to let them think that John is anything less than perfect.”  As the twins talked quietly Sam, Dean, and Harry ambled over to their area.  John was not the nicest father to say the least.  All of the five Winchester children were used to getting beaten by their father whenever he was drunk, which was often.  Added to the fact that Ari was Wiccan and bicurious and Adam was gay, the elder three Winchesters protected the younger pair as much as they could.  Sam sighed, “Let’s be careful, all of us.  But in the meantime, you both have finals to study for and friends to get back to.  If I remember correctly, you also have a circle soon that you are leading, Ari.”  Ari and Adam nodded and they got back to studying.

```````````````````````````  
Ari was nervous.  She had invited her family and closest friends, as was the tradition for the circle.  Her coven leader, Zoë and Zoë’s consort James looked at their shared apprentice as she prepared herself for the ritual, going over the wording and putting on her Circle robes.  “My apprentice, we are ready, and so are you.  Have you told your family that you are the next coven leader and that you are a blood witch?”  Ari shook her head, “I don’t want to risk what balance we have at home. If you’ll notice, my father isn’t here tonight for a reason.”  Zoë nodded as James handed Ari an athame with angel wings superimposed over a Celtic cross design.  “This is my gift to you, Ari. You reunite our coven with the last of the Clans, the Old with the New, Pagan practices with Christianity.  May you be blessed with fertility and great love.” Ari nodded and said merely “Let’s go.”   
`````````````````````````````````  
Sam was surprised, “She wants some of us to hold the candles, and participate in the Circle?”  “She loves you and trusts you very much.  Raphael, she wants you to hold Air, which is a yellow candle.  Michael, she wants you to have Fire which is a red candle.  Gabriel, she wants you to have Water, which is a blue candle and represents the West.  Uriel, she wants you to have Earth, which is a green candle and represents the North.  Lucifer, she wants you to hold Spirit, a purple candle.”  “She knows who we truly are?” Raphael sounded surprised.  “It’s not that hard if you know what to look for.”  Zoë walked up beside them, “I suggest that you get into position.  My apprentice –our next High Priestess is ready.”  Ari started moving towards the center of the room in time with the music that started when she entered the room.  As the music faded out, she brought a match to light the first candle.  “Air, you are the East, the first breath we take and the last thing we taste before we move into the Goddess’s warm embrace.  I call you to this circle Air!” With her last words she brought the match down to the candle.  It was as if a breeze entered the room as her hair flew back.  “Fire, you are the South, the heat that warms us and the element that destroys.  I call you to this circle Fire!”  A wave of heat entered the room as the candle lit itself.  Ari smiled and moved on.  “Water, you are the West, the fluid that surrounds us in our mother’s womb and the force that can drown cities.  I call you to this circle Water!”   The candle was lit by Ari’s match as the floor inside the circle was suddenly damp.  Ari’s eyes started glowing yellow-gold with the power that the circle had and her own power.  “Earth, you are the North, the ground from which God created Man and Woman and the ground we return to after we enter His embrace.  I call you to this circle Earth!”  The air was filled with the scent of wild grasses and exotic flowers.  The four Winchester siblings eyes all started glowing, Dean’s a copper brown, Sam’s a shiny nickel, Harry’s a metallic pale blue, Adam’s a silver-white, and  Ari’s, a shining gold.  For the last candle, Ari started speaking in Enocchian “Spirit, you unite all, you are in our every breath, from life until death. You are God’s will and the Goddess’s gift.  I call you to this circle Spirit!”  With these words the Heavenly Host knew who the Winchester siblings truly were, their brothers and sister.  Ari said “Blessed be!”  and the circle was ended as the elements rejuvenated their hosts, the holders of the candles and dispersed into the night.  “Arielle, Deaniel, Samuel, Ezekiel, Hariel why didn’t you tell us?” Lucifer asked.  Adam smiled enigmatically as he said “it wasn’t time for you to know Father.  Sam and I wanted to tell you and Raph, but we were outvoted by Dean, Harry and Ari.”  The five angels circled around their Seconds-their children in all but blood, and crushed er hugged them enthusiastically.   Uriel held Hariel like it was his only lifeline saving him from an eternity of the Pit as his metallic blue wings cuddled Hariel.  Ari slipped away before Michael could manhandle her into his arms and slipped out of her Circle robe chanting a quick spell to ward the clothes, candles, athame, wand, and element bowls safely, before pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt, her long hair getting stuck underneath her shirt.  When Ari came back, she saw Sam being hugged by Raphael, their nickel-colored wings touching, Dean being enfolded in Gabriel’s copper-colored wings, Adam being squeezed to death by Lucifer and Michael, and Harry being embraced by Uriel.  Ari smiled softly and slipped out of the room again to grab jackets and car keys unnoticed by all.  She would reunite with Michael later, once her family realized that she was missing from their circle.  In the meantime, Ari had a job to do, to keep her First and her flockmates safe.


End file.
